


A Super New Year's

by LilyAnson



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't understand New Years.  Crowley doesn't either but he doesn't care.  Sam and Dean try to help them understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Super New Year's

“I don’t understand,” Cas restated.

“Look, it’s simple. You spend New Year’s eve with the people that you want with you in the new year,” Dean replied exasperated.

“Why not just spend the new year with that person?”

“Yeah, you do that too. It’s just… Sammy? A little help here?”

“It’s kind of like a New Year’s superstition,” Sam explained snuggling against Crowley. “You start the year with the people you care about the most.”

“Crowley,” Cas asked.

“Don’t look at me. It’s not like I understand it, but I’m not turning down free snuggling.”

Sam punched Crowley in the arm lightly.

“Hey, it’s true,” Crowley persisted.

“I wish we had fireworks,” Dean sighed.

“That could be arranged,” Crowley murmured nuzzling his nose against Sam’s nose.

“Fireworks,” Cas asked.

“New Year’s tradition,” Dean explained. “Usually people set off fireworks.”

Crowley leaned forward to kiss Sam and snapped his fingers. Everyone else jumped as a firework went off on the other side of the room.

“Crowley,” Sam murmured.

“Sorry love. Won’t happen again.”

“Not inside,” Sam agreed.

“Mm, outside,” Crowley asked.

“I think I’d like that,” Sam answered.

“Right,” Crowley stated. “Everyone outside then.”

Dean reached out and took Cas’ hand and the four of them exited the bunker.

“Two minutes,” Crowley announce as he placed his hands around Sam.

“I love you,” Dean told Cas.

“I love you too,” Cas said sincerely. “I’m glad you want to spend this time with me.”

“I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend it with besides you and Sammy,” Dean told his angel. Leaning down he kissed Cas. They were still kissing when Crowley announced the one minute warning. Finally Dean broke the kiss. “My perfect angel,” Dean whispered.

“My perfect Dean,” Cas whispered.

His name had never sounded so perfect as when Cas said it. Dean leaned down again. Their lips met just as the first of the fireworks started. Somehow it made perfect sense that there should be fireworks when he was kissing his angel. Dean never noticed any of the others fireworks.


End file.
